Broken Glass (On Hiatus)
by Kammzy
Summary: Renesmee's a runaway . . . but where did she run from, and who's going to protect her when they decide they want her back? Jacob's still hurt over Bella's rejection, so what does he do when he happens to run into a runaway. M rated for future lemons.XXX
1. Love or Loathe: Part 1

**A/N New story about Jacob and Renesmee. This Chapter contains mention of rape but nothing too bad. If this is a sensitive subject for you look for the warning.**

* * *

R's POV

After all this time I still have no idea how I ended up here. In this castle. Alone and pregnant, with the spawn of evil.

_Smile though your heart is aching,_

_Smile even though its breaking..._

As I sat and watched my bump, listening to those old songs I tried to turn my perminant grimance into a smile but it was useless. I could feel it sucking the life from me but I had no choice. I sipped slowly on the blood Alec brought me 5 times a day, I didn't know where it came from and I refused to ask for fear that I would vomit up the contents of my quivering stomache. I felt a sudden urge creep up on me. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom. I sat down and let the pressure relese, although the pressure felt different. I wiped, stood up and flushed. On my way out I stopped and stared at my bump in the full body mirror, I pulled up my shirt. In certain places I could see purplish bruises and was repulsed.

At that exact moment a flood of liquid spurted from between my legs and mind numbing pain in my stomache made it hard to breathe. As much as I despised him, I uttered the name of the one person who would end my pain.

"Aro..."

I blinked and there he was, flanked by Alec and a small blonde girl who could be his twin.

"Ah, at last. This day seemed to take forever to arrive. Jane we're going to need towels, hot water..."

As he listed all the things he'd need the pain was growing and drowning out everything until enough was enough.

"**Aro!**" He turned to me, as Jane snarled, finally shutting up. "Get this thing out of me!" My vision started going blurry as I felt searing pain in my side but I refused to black out. I focused on the pain, letting it drag me back to the surface till the black spots in my eyes faded away. When I did get back to the presentI saw blood seeping slowly from a jagged, gaping gash in my lower abdomen and Aro staring at a tiny, wailing form being cleaned and wrapped in a soft pink blanket. A rush of maternal instinct flooded me as I found my voice.

"Baby...give me...my...baby" Three pairs of hungry eyes flashed to my, but I didn't care. I only had eyes for the squirming bundle in the small blonde girls hands. Jane I think her name was. She glanced at Aro, who gave a slight nod, and handed me my baby. I looked into those eyes and I was hooked. My baby girls hazel eyes. She mostly had my features, my heart shaped face and oval eyes, my full pouty lips and thick hair. Sadly I could also see some of Aro in her too. Her jaw, nose and pale complexion belonged to her father.

"She shall need a name." Aro said, pacing slowly, but I'll be damned if I let this monster name my child. "Haha. This is hard."

"Renesmee." I muttered as she burbled, making me smile at how cute she looked.

"Hmmm... Nessie" I glowered at his adaption to the name.

"Renesmee." I said, emphasising each sylable in a tone not to be messed with.

"So stubborn." He sighed, "Fine. Alec, Jane. Stitch her up and drop her off, I'll take the baby." My head snapped up.

"T-t-take the baby?" I stuttered, "You can't take my baby from me! She's mine!" The words were flowing fast, trying to stop them taking my angel. But I might as well of not said anything because Aro walked up to my, unwrapped my arms from Renesmee as if they were nothing but feathers, and walked out the door with my baby. Leaving me motionless and it hysterics, leaving with the biggest peice of my heart.

**(A/N Rape mention) **My name is Emily Young and I was raped by someone ore than human and forced to mother his child, a thing I loathed 'till today. And I promise I will never forget this place and these monsters, but above all I will never forget my baby girl. My Renesmee.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed, and don't worry the rest of the story isn't this depressing.**


	2. Love or Loathe: Part 2

**A/N I'm a little hurt by the lach of reviews but I think it's because of my shitty summary skills.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I stood to the side, under a shroud of darkness. It was better when I wasn't seen, it saved me from 'his' boastful explanation of how he had come to create me and the awed or disgusted stares of everyone who saw me. The cross breed, the hybrid.

I shrunk back even more and silently wished that me rapidly beating heart wasn't so loud, but there was no point wishing for the impossible. I almost let out a sigh but caught myself, I was bored but had no choice but to be here. 'He' said I could leave after he was done his business.

All eyes in the room turned to look at Edward, Alice and their human companion as they entered the room. A hiss of hunger and outrage travels round the shadows of the room, but The Trio, the vampires that stood in the inner ring and I were eerily quiet. I just didn't feel that constant burn of hunger they did, and I didn't feel like I had been betrayed. All I felt was shame. Shame for being born into this group of sadistic ass holes, and shame for knowing that the human probably wouldn't be leaving alive.

No sooner had I had the thought did Edwards eyes flash over to me, and I remembered he could read minds. _Well, shit. 'He' is gonna rip me a new one._ That time I really did let out an almost inaudible sigh. I felt a sharp elbow in my side and turned to see Chelsea give me a look which said two things.

1- What's wrong chicka.  
2- SHHH!

I shrugged and stepped back again, not wanting to risk being noticed. By now 'He' had come down off his pedestal to address Edward and his girlfriend. When I tuned in to what was actually being said I caught that her name was Bella. Edward stepped forward and 'He' took his hand. 'He' got that distant look in his eyes and once again I wished that I could know what he saw in that twisted mind of his.

"Your quite a soul reader yourself Edward, though . . . you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating! I would love to see . . ." I tuned out the sound of his gaily enthusiastic voice and slipped into the one of the few things in my miserable existence that didn't make me want to scream.

She had long straight hair which was crow black, like mine. Thin eyebrows hung above round doe eyes, brown and shimmering with love and acceptance. They were nothing like the empty bluish crimson holes that sat on my face. A long straight nose led down to full pink lips spread in a wide grin. High cheek bones tinged pink with excitement, the only other colour was her tan skin, from which I got the olive tint to my pale skin. I could see her perfectly in my mind, my mother.

I remembered her clearly and was glad that I could see myself in her but even if her looks had changed over the years it didn't matter, no matter what she looked like I was happy as long as she excepted me. I felt myself get teary as I thought of how little I really knew about her, but that wasn't my fault. I knew 'He' kept her secret from me but I didn't know why, and Lord knows I tried.

_*Flashback*_

_I sat awkwardly at the table and picked at my food. It was delicious but for some reason I just couldn't stomach it. I looked up to find him watching me disapprovingly. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked, although I didn't really care what was bothering him yet kind of hoped that his conscience had finally caught up with him._

_"Don't play with your, food." He choked on the word food, almost as if he couldn't bear the thought of saying it out loud. I took a sip of my blood spiked iced tea before I spoke._

_"You spent the first month and a half of my existence convincing me it was aeroplane, and now you insist I stop playing with it." I gave him a playful smile so he wouldn't think I was patronising him when that was indeed my intention. He smiled a little before going back to reading the newspaper, laughing at the pain of the human world._

_I opened my mouth to speak and felt the words freeze in my throat. This had been a regular occurrence over the pat few days, a question burning in my mind that never made it out, but today I was determined to ask._

_"What was my mother like" I asked in one fast breath and almost wished he didn't hear me, but one look up and the blood thirsty look in his eyes told me that he had._

_"She was weak, human. She was nothing but a carrier of something powerful. It could have been anyone but I chose her because she wasn't from and was alone. Besides, even if she did go missing I doubt anyone would have missed her. Now either finish eating or go study but stop asking ridiculous questions." I sat in shocked silence as he threw his paper on the table and went to leave just as I found my voice._

_"Can I at least know her name?" I whispered looking down at the food. He sighed and stopped, hand on the door handle._

_"Emily. Emily Young." He opened the door and walked out, leaving me alone and frustrated. I still had millions of questions about my mother, but I never asked him a single one._

_*Flashback End*_

I blinked away the tears of anger and blocked of my growl before it could exit my mouth as I took in the sight before me. Add that together with the hurt and regret I was feeling over my mother and you have one confused and emo half-breed.

I let out a minuscule growl, which was mistaken as thirst, as the Bella girl screamed for Jane to stop hurting Edward. For years I had been best friends with her, constantly excusing her abuse of her power by saying that she really was a nice girl deep down. I didn't think that today.

I wasn't usually in the midst of the excitement and therefor had never seen the bloodthirsty glee that was on Jane's face. I saw the truth, a monster in disguise.

Jane turned her gaze on Bella and I stood waiting for a pained scream that never came. 'He' clapped in surprise.

"Remarkable! She confounds us all. So, what do we do with you now?" 'His' gaze turned feral.

"You already know what you're going to do." Marcus answered in his gravely voice.

"She knows too much, she's a liability." Cais added.

"That's true." 'He' sighed, almost regretfully. But that was just insult to injury, 'He' never regrets anything except never being able to recruit Alice and Edward.

"Felix?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth did Felix lunge for Bella. I could almost see the blood splatter when Edward jumped in between. The two were similar heights but Felix had a thicker build and more training. Edward didn't stand a chance. He was forced to is knees and Demitri walked over and began to pull on his neck.

"No! NO NO PLEASE!" Demitri let go of Edward's neck and everyone turned to Bella to see what she had to say. "Kill me, not him."

This is it, I thought.

"You would give up your life . . . for someone like us. A vampire. A soulless monster?" 'He' asked as 'he' descended the stairs once again.

"You don't know a thing . . . about his soul." She backfired.

You gotta admit, the girl's got spunk.

"This is a sadness. If only it be your intention to give her immortality."

'He' approached Bella and turned her head giving him access to her neck. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see the one thing that 'he' was protecting me from for all this time.

"Wait!" 'He' looked annoyed as he stopped inches away from Bella's neck but listened to Alice anyways. "Bella will be one of us. I've seen it." She spared a glance at Edward before continuing. "I'll change her myself."

'He' looked sceptical and made a motion for Alice to come forward. If you weren't a vampire you wouldn't even know 'he' moved. Alice removed her one of her bright red leather gloves and stepped forward to let 'him' take her hand.

"Mesmerising! To see, what you've seen. Before it has happened." 'He' turned his attention to eerily quiet Bella. "Your gifts . . . will make for . . . an intriguing immortal. Isabella. Go now." On those words Edward and Bella were released. "Make your preparations."

"Let's be done with this. Heidi will arrive any minute." Marcus cut in snippily. I swear that guy reminds me of a teenage girl on her period.

"Thank you . . . for your visit." 'He' added to the retreating backs of Alice, Edward and Bella.

"I would advise . . . that you follow through on your promise. We do not offer second chances."

As the large oak doors closed the vampires who had been concealed in the shadows moved forward into the light but left the centre empty. I released the breath I had been holding and shuffled across the floor to stand near Jane and Chelsea.

Jane's icy shield had been put down and she now had a smile that radiated innocence. I found it hard to swallow that the person who had been my best friend and had always treated me with kindness could get such sick glee from causing people pain.

I felt like a child who had found out that everyone they cared about in their life were actors paid to be nice and were really heartless tyrants. As if my mind couldn't get anymore filled with things that I didn't understand Heidi entered the room with a small crowd if humans trailing in behind her.

I was awash with guilt as I saw the confused faces of children no older than 12 looking up at the thirst red eyes of the vampires as the crowded around their meal.

Personally I was more nauseous than thirst and concealed myself in the shadows once more and tried to block out the sounds of their screams. As the screaming stopped the faces of the children forced their way to the front of my mind though I tried hard to bury it.

"Take it away." 'He' said dismissively and walked back to his throne. In a whoosh of wind the bodies were gone. The scent of blood hund in the air and I found myself salivating.

"It's a lovely day. I think I'll take a stroll. Renesmee." 'He' called.

I stifled a groan of displeasure and stepped from the shadows. 'He' raised his eyebrows at my navy blue eyes, making my thirst obvious, but said nothing.

I always put off feeding for as long as I could, trying to avoid the guilt that came with it. I had wanted to try animal hunting like the Cullen's and had even brought the subject up but 'he' immediately chewed me out for it, saying it was un natural and wouldn't let me become a disgrace to my kind.

I silently followed him out the door, making sure to keep my face an emotionless mask and my thoughts clear though I would never him touch me. He led me through the winding corridors of Volterra castle and out into his private personal court yard.

He turned slowly and sunk onto a bench with the grace only a vampire could pull off. I sat on the bench opposite him.

"Renesmee, you have extraordinary gifts that are of great use the volturi." I remained silent, knowing there was a reason he asked me to watch todays meeting. "I want you to go to Forks and take the form of someone close to bella. I want you to make sure they do what I have asked. I want you to kill her if they don't. Can you do it."

I was in shocked silence. He wanted me to use one fo my gifts, look like someone Bella trusted, spy on her life and then kill her if need be. I always knew this is what it would come to, being used as a weapon for the volturi, but I didn't expect it so soon. I guess with my rate of growth he was worried I would soon be of no use.

I nodded at 'his' expecting gaze. 'He' gave me a smile and walked through the door that led to his private chambers. I was glad to see he hadn't turned around as I hadn't moved.

There were many things I was confused about when it came to my existance but right now I was certain of one thing.

I had to do the impossible. I had to escape from the volturi. I had to escape from Aro.

Soon.

* * *

**A/N Thats right bitches. I'm back. I also changed Renesmee's powers. I changed her parent's so why not her powers.**

**She now has teleportation and can change to look like anyone she's seen before. If she changes to look like another vampire she has their powers too but a dilute version. I'll update soon.**

**Comment, favourite, suscribe.**


	3. The not so Great Escape

**A/N Thanks for your reviews. I really didn't want to have to stop this story because I like it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I looked at my empty walk-in-wardrobe and breathed deeply. Today was the day. I had been preparing for this day for the past 2 weeks, packing for two weeks. Altogether I had 4 suitcases and 5 boxes, all of varied size. I had emptied my room of all personal items that I couldn't live without, including a fading picture I had sketched of my mom.

I grabbed the duffel bag at my feet and walked out of the wardrobe, it wasn't really mine now, and locked it. My room looked plain, it was always void of any decorations as were most of the rooms, but looked alien to me because it used to be home to hidden treasures that belonged to me and me alone.

I drew my expressionless mask over my face and exited the room that was no longer mine. Jane and Marcus were waiting outside for me, they were dressed casually, in jeans and long sleeved hooded jumpers. I forced a casual smile for Jane, trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong.

She didn't smile back but I saw that her face was open and friendly, she suspected nothing. No matter how I felt about the moster hidden within I could still feel a lump in my throat about lying to her.

I had been planning my escape for a while and as appealing as 'blinking' out of here sounded it would draw too much suspicion and be far too easy for them to find me. I had decided it would be smarter to leave on a day I was supposed to be gone.

So today, when I catch a plane going anywhere but here, everyone in the Volturi will think I'm on my way to Seattle. I didn't know how I was going to get away from Jane and Marcus but those things could be thought up anywhere.

We were now outside and had our hoods pulled up over our heads against the glaring sun. I didn't need the hood as my skin didn't sparkle, though it did have a faint glow, but I wore it anyway.

The car ride started out silent but as we neared the airport a conversation started.

"So, are you nervous for your first official Volturi assignment?" Jane asked with a ghost of a smile on her lips. I saw Marcus was watching me with interest to see me reply.

"So nervous I think I might throw up for the first time in my life." I said through actual nerves, it was only a partial lie as I wouldn't be doing any sort of job for the Volturi. Jane broke out an actual smile at that as did Marcus, but his was more natural, even if it did lack it's usual sarcasm.

"Well let's hope not, for the sake of the car." She replied and then it was silent again. I began planning again in my head. If I could get away for just a couple of minutes I could get away without being found.

And there you have it a (sort of) full proof plan. It had a few holes but it was the best I had and it was to late to come up with another one as we pulled up outside the airport.

We got out and walked through the revolving doors of the airport. The cool air blasting out of the vents over the door felt good on my barely exposed skin. Marcus and Jane shared a look before splitting. Marcus walked over to the large over head screen telling when flights left and Jane touched my shoulder, letting me know she wanted me to follow, and walked over to an empty table at the airport cafe.

We sat and waited quietly for Marcus. I took the time to survey my surroundings. It was busy and loud, colours were flying and my eyes were flashing everywhere trying to take everything in.

By the time Marcus came back, which was less than a minute, my ears were ringing and all I wanted was to curl into a ball and sleep.

"The flight leaves in half an hour." He said.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked, it took me a second before I realised she was talking to me and shook my head. Once again we fell into silence. Now would have been the perfect opportunity to execute my plan but I was lacking one thing. A disguise.

I looked around me again, observing and analysing every person I saw, trying to decide. Then I saw her. The perfect woman. She had ginger hair and freckles that spotted her nose and cheeks. She had flushed cheeks and full pouty lips. Her eyes were brown and dull. Her body was medium build and her chest seemed average.

She wasn't super model pretty, but she was beautiful. Her face blended into the crowd well and didn't draw attention.

"I need to go to the toilet." I blurted and Jane and Marcus shared another look.

"I'll come with you." Jane said and stood up. I opened my mouth to argue, to tell her to stay here but it would only draw suspicion so I shut up and followed her. We sliced through the crowd as they retreated when they saw Jane, their defensive instinct.

Jane stopped outside the door and her nose scrunched at the scent of human waste. I could smell it too but it was manageable for me.

"5 minutes." Jane said simply. I walked in and deflated. My plan was bust. I was the only person in here, the only heart beat. Jane would know instantly if the only heartbeat that was in here suddenly changed appearances. Then I saw it, my saving grace.

The bathroom had a second door.

I smiled and silently rejoiced. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the woman, then I opened them. And there she -I- was. I smiled and murmured quietly to myself, testing her.

"Shit!" I silently cursed in a voice that was still my own. I had made a flaw, I had forgotten I didn't know what she sounded like and therefor couldn't copy her voice.

Well now I was seriously screwed. I was also worried about Jane coming in here.

"Omg, are you kidding me Hal. You really did that. Poor fellow." I turned at the giggling Australian voice. Two women came in the blonde obviously the one who was talking and once again my plan had been solved.

This woman was blonde and blue eyed, your average surfer bunny. She was easy to copy. They seperated into two of the five cubicals and I quickly changed my image.

I already knew the voice would work so I got busy removing my jumper and jeans. Under neath I was wearing a tank top and leggings. Usual for the hot Italian weather.

Now was the hard part. 'Blinking' over one of my suitcases so it seemed less suspicious when I bought a plane ticket. I closed my eyes again and imagined my red suitcase, where it rested in my walk-in, but instead I imagined it at my feet.

I felt a fizzle of power slide down my spine and knew it had worked. I opened my eyes, grabbed it and jogged out of the opposite exit I walked in, leaving my jumper and jeans on the floor.

On to part two. Sadly part one was the easiest part of my plan.

I walked up to the screen telling plane times and looked for the earliest leaving flight.

"Oh you've got to be kiddin' me." I said, though it sounded comical in the Australian accent.

The soonest leaving flight was in 10 to Seattle. Well, it must be fate I thought and slipped into the nearby photo booth.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Said the pretty brunette who worked at the ticket counter.

"Hi, I'd like a ticket to Seattle please. Going to visit my Aunt and my cousins." I said, trying to act nonchalant.

"That's wonderful." The said with false enthusiasm that said she didn't care. "Passport please." I confidently gave her a passport with the picture of my current body I had taken in the photo booth.

'Shelly', according to her name tag, checked my passport. She was probably moving at normal speed but she seemed to be going at 1 mile a day to me and it was making me antsy. Jane and Marcus had to have been looking at me now.

"Is there a problem Miss?" I jumped and looked at 'Shelly'. She was staring at my hand, which was currently gripping the counter so tightly the knuckles that weren't mine were turning white.

"Sorry. Just a little anxious. Can't wait to see my aunt." I chuckled, hoping she couldn't hear my hysteria, and took my passport from her hesitant hands. She gave me an uncomfortable smile and I guessed that meant she wanted me to leave. I grabbed the suitcase at my feet, turned and ran into a wall.

Brick wall?

I glanced up and all but crapped my pants. Jane and Marcus. I staggered back and braced myself for the rage and fear.

Then I remembered, this isn't my face.

I'm not Renesmee. Not right now.

"Sorry folks." I stammered, immediately falling into character. "Clumsy old me is always running into people. It's a terr-"

"Move." Jane interrupted icily. I frowned and stepped to the side, allowing them to pass, before speed walking to my terminal and releasing a sigh of relief.

It felt like forever before I boarded my flight. By the time I took my seat next to the window my nerves were shot from constantly looking over my shoulder and dodging metaphorical bullets. I didn't know how much more I could take today.

"Hey." I jumped. I had slowly been slipping into a terror induced sleep. The voice came from the sleazy looking college student to my left. He was flashing me a smile that obviously had girls dropping their underwear. I smiled to myself, he wasn't that hot.

"Hey." I closed my eyes again but that didn't stop him.

"So, what takes you to Seattle?" I sighed silently to myself.

"My aunt." I said.

"Oh! Bummer. Well if you wanna spice up your trip, I could help." He was now breathing down my neck and rubbing my thigh. My mouth curved into an 'oh' of disgust. I pressed my back against the window so I could get a good look at him. Now I'm not one to be rude, but this mother fucker was violating me and my personal space.

"Urgh!" I said as I stood up and walked into the aisle. Hiding in the toilet for 5 minutes wouldn't hurt. Even doucher couldn't mess with my mood, because no matter what happened I would never have to go back to the Volturi.

Never have to go back to Aro.

Never have to pretend anymore.

I could finally move forward.

Now I was free I had only one thing on my mind.

Finding my mom.

* * *

**A/N My internet was down, then I caught a cold. I know, no excuse. I'll try harder, but don't get your hopes up cos I'm a lazy chav.**

**Suscribe, comment, tweet (thekammzy), favourite. Jeesh, hire a billboard if you want.**


	4. An unexpected guest

**A/N I feel I should apologise but we all know this will happen again. I honestly do try to update on time but it usually doesn't happen. To make it up to you I'm going to make this chapter extra long.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Renesmee's POV

When I got off the plane I was semi-fuming. You'd think he would have taken a hint but no. Creepy aeroplane guy tried to molest me for the whole flight. I almost threw him out the window. Almost.

He thought 'no' meant 'yes' and 'piss off' meant 'take me I'm yours'. Pu-lees. Eventually I had to give him the good ol' 1-2. In his nuts. Stupid doucher.

There was slight turbulence as the plane descended, but other than that the flight was smooth. The windows were splatted with rain and I was glad I'd packed my coat (had to be prepared for my unknown destination).

When the flight attendant said we could de-board I grabbed my carry-on and was off the plan before creepy guy could even stand up. I collected my luggage from the rotating belt thing and made a bee line for the toilets. I missed my face.

There was a small gathering of women in the toilets, two women and a girl who looked about 7, so I went into a cubicle and waited 'till I heard their heartbeats fade into the hum that was the rest of the airport. I let the mask slim from my face like water and wiggled my face until it felt like my own again.

From the second I exited I could see my face reflected in the mirror and it felt like I could breathe again.

I left the toilets and went through the maze to leave the airport. I knew I would have to steal a car but I didn't want to leave anyone stranded at the airport so I planned to get a taxi somewhere else.

"Excuse me miss?"

I turned to the hesitant but friendly voice, which belonged to a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. He towered over me which would have intimidated most people except he had a friendly and open expression and I also knew I could snap him in half if I had to.

"Can I get you a taxi?" he grinned at me.

I tested a smile on him and heard his heart beat increase, I wasn't entirely sure why.

"Yes please . . . Geoffrey" I said reading his name tag.

He put two fingers in his mouth and gave a shrill whistle that made my ears ring. A yellow car that seen in pictures pulled up in front of us. Geoffrey opened the for me and put my suitcase in the trunk. I kept my carry-on.

I took his genuine kindness as a good omen and ignored the rainy weather. Seattle couldn't be to too bad if people like him lived here. But then again so did creepy guy.

"Where to sweetheart." a gruff voice coughed from the front seat. Thirty a day smoker I concluded.

"To the mall?" I said, trying to sound like I knew where I was going.

The car lurched forward and I checked my carry-on for the $29,600 I had left for my escape. I felt a little rush of adrenaline, because that's what it had been. An escape.

It took 15 minutes to get to the mall. He pulled up in the middle of the parking lot and I gave him $20. The ride only cost $15 but I was in a hurry. I had one pit stop before I got a car. I jogged into the mall just as I heard the squeal of the taxi driving away.

I stepped inside and was almost floored by the mass of bodies pulsing and rushing around the giant dome like building. My throat began to burn as the scents of beating hearts and perspiration hit me like a punch in the face. I stepped back outside into the cool air scented with rain. I took a deep breath and stepped back inside.

I tried to ignore it and began pushing my way through towards the bank. It was cooler in there and the constant whir of the air conditioner took away some of the smell of human blood and made the burn easier to handle. The que was small as it was wednesday so it was no more than a five minute wait behind a small old lady who tried to make conversation about her grandson.

I think she was trying to pimp me out because she spent most of the time going on about how handsome he was and how much money he earned as a fireman. _Yeah right grandma, like I'm going anywhere near a guy who spends his time playing with fire._

"The banker will see you now."

I went into the tiny office and smiled at the old lady as she came out but it seemed as if her good mood was gone as she scowled at me.

_Doesn't exactly inspire confidence. _

I took a deep breath, put on my dazzling smile and stepped into the office, hopping to stun the banker into a good mood. It seemed to have worked as the mid 20's banker choked on a breath but soon his scowl was back into place, though it lacked the intensity it had before. He motioned for me to sit in the plush leather chair on the oposite side of his desk.

I lowered gracefully and once again watched his shock. He then glared at me, as though it were my fault he was so affected by me. He turned his attention to the computer on his desk and began vigorously typing (I think it was just so he didn't have to look at me).

"Hello, I'm Michael. How may I help you today?" He said, all the while staring at his computer screen.

"I'd like to transfer my money from my old bank account to a new one."

He glanced at me once, before looking back at his computer.

"How much money?" He sighed before reaching to take a drink from his half empty coffe cup. It looked like it hadn't been hot for a while.

"Seven hundred and twenty thousand euros, and I'll also need that converted into dollars."

"Escuse me?" Michael coughed out. I pretended to scratch my nose so I could cover my smile at his face. His eyes were bugged out and his face was turning an odd shade of purple.

Every member of the Volturi had seven hundred and fifty thousand in a bank account for them that was topped up regularly. I was no exception, though I had never had need to spend much of it before. Just the odd twenty euro's here and there.

He did some typing on his computer and began spluttering again.

"But that converts into over 900 thousand dollars. Where did you get that kind of money?" He look like a gold fish.

"It's family money.

...half an hour later...

I finally walked out of the mall. My new bank card and check book was in my purse and I had given my old card to the clerk to be destroyed. There was no point in keeping it and I knew the Volturi could use it in some way to track me.

The length of time I had been in the mall had caused me to be extremely thirsty when I came out. This on top of the lack of will power I had due to my prolonged time as a blond Australian meant that I had had a few close calls where I almost gave in to it.

I buried the deep burn in my throat in the back of my mind and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Now came the hard part. Choosing a car.

It didn't sound hard, but stealing a car had to be done right. I didn't want to steal a car with too much value or too little space. After all, I wanted to get my things out of Volterra as soon as possible. A truck would be best.

I walked up and down the lot looking for the perfect truck. I stopped in front of one and stared. It was a 2007 Toyota Tacoma Prerunner. I'd seen it in pictures Marcus looked at. He loved cars.

I stared inside the truck, examining all the details.

I then imagined myself inside and how it would look, then I 'Blinked' and there I was. Inside the truck. I thought really hard of the keys and imagined them in my hands and almost immediately felt the cool steel of keys in my hand.

My gift just made stealing too easy, but it wasn't a good thing. If anything it made me feel more guilty, like I was cheating the owner out of being robbed traditionally. I unlocked the door and got out, walking round so I faced the back of the truck.

I looked around, letting my vampire senses scan out to make sure there was no one nearby to see me. Then I took a deep breath, centered myself and imagined all the things I'd packed. My clothes, books, laptop and pictures, and I imagined them in the truck of the pick up.

Once again I could feel my spine tingle, but this time followed but the slow drain of energy that came from 'Blinking' over so much stuff.

I gasped a little as I fell against the back of the truck but I didn't have time to stop. If I stopped now I knew it would be harder to continue.

I forced myself into action and set about emptying the car of all the previous owner's stuff into an empty box. My one act of kindness in stealing the car.

* * *

Mike's POV

I was buried in bags as I lugged and stumbled my way to my truck. This is what I get for being home when my mom and my girlfriend, Jessica, decided to go shopping.

_Never again,_ I promised my arms as they screamed out in protest.

I tripped up again when I remembered this was only the first load. Oh yes, my mother and Jessica were still in there. Shopping to their hearts' content.

I stopped when I could see the white line of the parking space when I looked down. I walked to the back, lifted my arms and dropped the bags into the truck bed.

Only there was no truck bed. No truck.

I felt panic grip me as I hoped to God that my truck hadn't been stolen. I looked around, hoping that I'd just wandered in the wrong direction and would see my truck peeking over the next car.

I didn't.

I swore loudly and let my head hang, scratching the back of my neck wondering what to do. I noticed a box behind the dropped bags and spilled clothes. Kneeling and looking into it I saw the strangest thing. All my stuff.

My iPod, my laptop, my vintage Cd's (now that I think about it I had way too valuable stuff in my truck).

Who steals a car but takes out all the valuables? As well as that there was also the little things. A picture of me and Jess at prom, my favorite book, my shades, heck even my lucky dice that were hanging from the mirror.

I had never had the _honor_ of being robbed but I was happy I was robbed by this dude or dudette.

On top of all my stuff was a single piece of lined paper that I didn't remember having. On the outside was some curvy writing, all in capitals. It said: _TO THE PREVIOUS OWNER OF THE TRUCK._

I hesitated to open it, expecting harsh words or gloating from the car thief. What I did read floored me more than getting robbed.

_DEAR SIR OR MADAME,  
I APOLOGIZE FOR STEALING YOUR CAR.  
__IT WAS A STATE OF EMERGENCY. YOUR  
PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I LEFT YOUR  
STUFF. WELL I'M SURE THEY MEANT A  
LOT TO YOU AND I HONESTLY DON'T LIKE  
STEALING. I TRULY AM SORRY. I HOPE  
YOU AREN'T TOO PUT OUT._

_R.V  
__P.S UNDER THE BOX IS $20,000 TO BUY A  
NEW TRUCK AND SO YOU CAN CALL A CAB  
TO GET HOME. SORRY AGAIN. _

Dropping the letter I quickly moved the box and there it was. A wad of cash. I knew it would all be there, why would the mysterious car thief bother leaving money only to short change me.

I didn't even think I could call her a car thief anymore. Obviously a her from the handwriting. The weird thing is I actually believed and accepted her apology.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized I probably looked like a nutcase. Sitting Indian style on the tarmac, holding a wad of cash, surrounded by spilled clothing.

I jumped, my ringtone shocking me out of . . . well shock.

_Jizzed in my pants_  
_To be fair you were flirting a lot_  
_Plus the way you bag cans got me bothered and hot_  
_Please stop acting like you're not impressed_  
_One more thing, I'm gonna pay by cheque_

I smirked as I remembered promising Jess to change it. I looked at the called Id, it was my mom.

"Hey mom." I sounded dazed.

"Mike! Where are you? You need to get the rest of the stuff. And are you alright? You sound funny."

"Mom. You're not gonna believe what just happened . . ."

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I didn't particularly like stealing, but I could never avoid the rush or energy that came with getting away. It was quickly replaced by a persistent burning.

"Ok Ok, I'll feed, just bugger off for a while so I can concentrate on driving." I muttered to myself, as if the thirst were nothing but a petulant child.

But it wasn't a child, and it didn't bugger off like I asked it too. It just kept burning and burning until I could no longer stand it.

I was forced to pull over as my driving became erratic. I had never crashed and my senses were probably to heightened for me to even get close but I wasn't taking any risks. Not now that I was free.

The burning increased in temperature and I had to lean my head against the steering wheel to keep myself from ripping open the door and finding someone to suck dry. Plus my exhaustion only made the burn more intense and my resolve weaker.

I jumped as someone knocked on my window. I turned and saw a man, he looked no older than 25, 30 max. He had curly blonde hair and was beyond gorgeous, his eyes an intense gold.

Those are what threw me because they were the exact same shade as Edward's. He was clearly a vampire. I couldn't help the sudden shot of fear and paranoia that attacked as I unconsciously rolled down the window.

I had never seen him before in my life but that didn't mean the Volturi didn't send him.

"Yes?" I asked, cringing when my voice cracked in fear.

His eyes looked confused, almost musing as he took me in. Like everyone who had seen me at the Volturi, he drew the instant conclusion that I wasn't human but most definitely wasn't a vampire.

"Do you need any help?" He asked. Still eyeing me I might add. There was nothing predatory in his smile, just curiosity, but that didn't stop me from squirming.

"Er, no I'm fine. Just a little tiredness and a head ache. I'll drive when I feel better. Thanks." I said all my words deliberately, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Well I don't think I should leave you here. My name's Carlisle and I work at the hospital near by. Let me take a look at you." He said whilst opening my door and I could feel my face pale.

At least I was partially protected with the door closed. I couldn't even blink to safety if he really was from the Volturi, I doubted I could 'blink' a few feet without collapsing.

It felt strange to feel this weak but my body wasn't used to regular use of my power at that level. It's like going from jogging a mile every day to running a 25 mile marathon.

I digress.

He grabbed my bicep and gently pulled me from the truck. I tried to pull away but his grib only tightened slightly and only wasted more of my quickly diminishing energy.

As a hybrid my skin was cooler than normal humans, running at 18 degrees Celsius, so the cold of Carlisle's hand wasn't so much of a shock as he helped me from the truck.

I stumbled as my feet hit the ground and practically collapsed into Carlisle's arms. He caught me as any person would but I immediately started fighting against him. Any sign of weakness was frowned upon in the Volturi and that was one of the many messages drummed into me and one of the few that stuck.

The effort it took to try and get myself upright left me panting and as I breathed, tasting the air around me as a familiar scent filled my lungs. By now I knew my eyes would be a startling shade of navy bluish- dark red from thirst but they got even darker as I caught the scent on Carlisle. This supposedly 'vegetarian' vampire.

Blood. Human blood.

With a feral and hungry hiss I latched onto his shirt, trying to get closer to the delicious smell. I was practically clawing at him and barely registered the tear as his light purple button up shirt ripped a little.

Carlisle grabbed my arms and thrust me away from his body, a piece of clothing coming off in my hands as I refused to relinquish my grip in my blood fueled haze. I stood, growling and panting, my body once again filled with energy.

When my breathing slowed down and me head began to clear I realized what I had been doing. Mortified I threw away the clothing I gripped in my hands and risked exhaustion, 'blinking' away.

I was hoping the the buzz I had gotten would've at least gotten me somewhere far enough to hide my shame and get away from Carlisle. I could come back for the truck and my things, but it barely got me 5 feet away from him and then I collapsed.

Carlisle started, realizing I wasn't in his grip anymore. Then next thing I knew he was at my side cradling my head and doing all kinds of professional Doctor shit. I wasn't paying attention though, I could feel myself fading fast and I would try my damnedest not to lose consciousness in the care of a vampire I didn't even know yet alone trust.

It was a pointless feat, I knew that I was down for the count. I let my eyes drift closed but just before I lost conciousness I heard Carlisle speaking to someone.

"I need you to get the guest room ready. I'm bringing someone home.

...

Slowly, sound invaded the inky blackness that had overtaken me. It was a murmur that I could tell wasn't comming from the room I was in.

I could tell I was on a bed, but it didn't feel like anyone had put me under the covers. Just laid me on top.

I focused on keeping my breathing and heart rate steady, all the while listening in. They were talking about me.

". . . did you bring it here? We don't know what it is." The voice sounded icy, and I didn't like being referred to as an 'it'. I may not be normal but last time I checked all my bits were female.

"I brought her here _because_ we don't know what she is Rosalie." It was Carlisle speaking. "She's not normal, you can tell by the way she smells, looks, hell even by her heart beat. Plus, you didn't see what I saw. One minute she was like a new born, hissing and feral, the next she was gone. I mean litterally gone and when I looked she was five feet away."

"Maybe she ran?" This Rosalie said, but it came out as a question at the absurdity of her suggestion.

"I would have seen if she'd run Rose. She's different, and I want to know why." He stopped speaking for a fraction of a second. "She's awake."

I had let my heart rate speed up whilst listening to them talk. It sounded as if they wanted to study me, and for now I was still safe from the Volturi.

As I heard him coming up the stairs I sat up on the bed and swung my legs over the side so my feet were touching the floor. I heard him hesitate a little before continuing. I folded my hands on my lap and straightened my back. Perfect posture and all that.

Carlisle opened the door and walked in. As he drew closer I stiffened. Sensing my discomfort he stopped and took a step back.

I didn't feel any hostility from Carlisle, though he was appraising me. He was trying to figure me out, and that amused me because I knew he couldn't.

I looked around the room. It was a decent size, only slightly smaller than my old room in Volterra. The room was decorated in neutral colors and didn't look like it was in use.

I also checked all my possible exit routes. Just because he didn't seem aggressive didn't mean he couldn't be.

He cleared his throat, probably out of habit rather that actual need. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I said coolly. I was lying, I could feel the burning of thirst in my throat and it was making my head cloudy, plus I was hungry and needed to pee.

"Well then, you wont mind my family and I asking a few questions." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Actually, I'm very busy-" I started but he cut me off.

"It will only take a little while. Please?" I sighed, he wasn't going to give up. Might as well make it a memorable few minutes.

"OK, but only for a little while." I said standing up. His answering smile was grateful. He walked out the door and I followed hesitantly, already regretting my decision.

The hallway was mostly windows so I could see we were in the middle of a forest. This made me nervous. How far would I have to I run to find somewhere I could hide.

I could 'blink' but I didn't plan on doing that 'till I got some blood in me.

The conversation hadn't picked up after Carlisle had left so when we entered what I assumed to be a living room I was met by three pairs of golden eyes staring at me expectantly.

Fucking A! Are you sensing my sarcasm.

* * *

**A/N Hurray!**

**An extra long chapter for your enjoyment. Comment, suscribe, favourite.  
Also, I know my links aren't working and I'm trying to fix it just be a little patient.**


	5. Why?

**A/N I feel I should apologise but we all know this will happen again. I honestly do try to update on time but it usually doesn't happen. To make it up to you I'm going to make this chapter extra long.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Carlisle had introduced everyone in the room. Esme was his wife and had long brunette hair. Rosalie was blonde and was the owner of the icy voice (bitch). Lastly there was Emmett, who was Rosalie's husband, was built like a brick shit house with dark curly hair.

I was currently seated on the far end of their off white L shaped sofa with Rosalie, Emmett and Esme on the other end, Esme being the closest. Carlisle was standing by the door, blocking my way out.

"Would you like a drink?" Esme asked, a harmless sounding question but I wasn't naive. She was trying to figure out if I ate or drank anything.

"No, thank you." I said politely.

An awkward silence followed for a few seconds. Rosalie glared at me, Emmett was staring at Rosalie and Esme looked way too compassionate for my liking.

"Let's skip to the point shall we?" Carlisle said, drawing everyone's eyes to him.

They all murmur their agreements and I just give a slight movement of my head. I was beginning to feel like a caged animal and wanted this to be over as soon as possible so I could leave.

"Have you ever experienced anything like what happened on the road before?" Carlisle asked, his hands casually sliding into his pockets.

I mentally took note of the movement, not sure if it had a deeper purpose. I shook my head but didn't speak. They looked at me, expecting me to elaborate.

I didn't.

Carlisle cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, do you know wh-"

"I thought you said you were going to skip to the point." I interrupted. He was beating around the bush and it was getting tedious.

"And by that you mean?" Rosalie asked. She stared at me and I could read nothing in her expression but distrust.

I have to admit that out of all the people in the room I trusted her most. I knew how she felt about me and she didn't ask questions with ulterior motives. She was cautious about the ones she cared for.

"I mean you want to know about me and I know more about you than you think." As I spoke their faces grew suspicious and fretful. "So do what you said you would do and skip to the point."

Rosalie snarled and started at vampire speed towards me. I decided to risk it and 'blinked' out of the way. One second she was coming at me and the next I was on the other end of the room.

Rosalie turned and hissed along with all the vampires in the room except Carlisle. He probably figured I would do that.

"Please don't do that. And has no one ever told you it's rude to attack guests." I said casually.

In reality it made me a tired and reminded me of my thirst. I couldn't do that again. Rosalie snarled again before returning to her seat next to Emmett.

Before there were calm stares but now I was receiving hostile glares from all except Carlisle and Esme.

"What are you?" Emmett demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked rhetorically. "You don't trust me and I certainly don't trust you. Why should I tell you anything?"

"Please." Esme said, approaching me. I turned swiftly and she faltered. "We just want to help, to understand, but you're not making it easy for us."

"Help?" I snickered, looking directly at Rosalie. I'd been attacked and they expected me to want to tell them my life story. To my surprise she looked sorry.

Suddenly all their heads snapped past me and out the window. I heard what they could hear seconds later. Someone was coming. A _vampire_ was coming.

"Edward." Rosalie said breaking the silence.

_Edward_. I thought panicked. I didn't doubt Carlisle or the rest of them anymore. They were the Cullen's. There were only so many coincidences before you realized that fate was taking you in a certain direction.

And for some stupid _fucking_ reason, fate was leading me directly into the path of the people I was trying to avoid.

I didn't let any of this show on my face. After 4 and a half years with (shudder) Aro, I sure as heck knew how to hide my emotions.

I cleared my head of all thoughts and waited patiently for Edward. It wasn't more than two minutes away before he flew though the door.

"What's going on . . ." He trailed off as he looked at me. There was no place in my mind that thought he wouldn't recognise me. He growled before he started for me. I felt my head smash into the window.

"What the hell are you doing here? Who sent you? Are you here for Bella?" Edward fired off questions at vampire speed with his hand clamped around my throat. It was a good thing I could hold my breath for an incredibly long time or I would've been gasping for air.

My head had split and I could feel the blood matting my hair and soaking into the cracks the impact had caused in the window. Everyone in the room froze once again.

Edward let me go and I dropped to my knee's. I felt a little dizzy but forced myself up. I refused to be weak, weak made me an easier target.

As the wound in my head began to close, Carlisle started towards me slowly.

"Are you going to attack me as well?" I tried to joke, but it sounded cold. It didn't really bother me though.

"You just bled?" Emmett said, interrupting whatever Carlisle was about to say to me.

"When you're heart beats you tend to bleed." I sarcastically replied. Emmett made an 'I'm not stupid' face and I simply replied with a raised eyebrow. He pouted and I resisted the urge to giggle at such a childish expression on such a big guy.

"It didn't make us thirsty." Rosalie clarified. "It smelt like blood but it didn't smell edible. It kinda smelt sweet but metallic. I-"

"Didn't wanna drink me, just keep breathing me in." I finished. "My blood tends to have that effect on vampires."

"Why?" Esme asked. I had kind of forgotten she was here, she was so silent.

"It's in my blood." I answered.

They all considered this in silence. Carlisle handed my a damp cloth with ice in it for my head that I hadn't noticed he had gotten. I just held it, I didn't need it now that the gash was closed.

What I needed was blood and a long, deep sleep. My thirst and fatigue was dulling my senses. That was not something I felt comfortable with, especially in the presence of hostile vampires who didn't seem to reservations about attacking me.

"Please." He said. "No more games. I know our actions haven't shown otherwise but we don't want to hurt you. What are you?"

"Or at least tell us why you're here." Rosalie added. I suddenly liked her, for giving me that way out. For seeming to understand that I didn't wanna share shit with these people.

"I ran away."

"From the Volturi?" Edward scoffed from his spot next to the tv. "You don't just run away from the Volturi. What about Demetri? I seriously doubt Aro would just let you leave."

"He probably doesn't even know I'm gone. Jane wouldn't want him to find out that she and Marcus lost me. Besides, Demetri's power doesn't work on me."

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"For God's sake, because I'm a hybrid." I burst, having had enough of the word 'why'. Cais had told me many times that I needed to get my emotions as controlled as my mind, but I couldn't help it. I may be a hybrid but I'm still a teenage girl . . . physically.

None of the Cullen's reacted to the word, probably not knowing a hybrid to be anything but a car. For now I had the upper hand and it made me feel a little better.

Edward was staring intently at him but the front of my mind was carefully blank.

"Take a picture." I said and he started glowering at me.

"What do you mean by hybrid?" Rosalie said, trying to hide her amusement. I was liking this chick more and more.

"I'm a cross. You know I'm not vampire but you know I'm not human. I'm both. Human and vampire."

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked, approaching me cautiously. I didn't tell him to stop but he seemed to understand I was uncomfortable.

Funnily enough, that was a question I had never asked myself. I had just always accepted that I existed.

"I-I don't know. I've never thought about it." I coughed a little, trying to get over the burning in my throat.

"You're thirsty." Edward says. All the Cullens looked at me but I didn't say anything.

"She can come hunting with us." Emmett said, standing up and pulling Rosalie with him. "I know a great place for mountain bear." He smirked.

All I was thinking about was killing someone and the guilt I would feel. I had asked Aro before if I could hunt animals, but now the opportunity had arose I wasn't sure if I could do it.

"Don't worry." Edward said in reply to my thoughts. "It's not that different to drinking from humans, you just have to get used to the taste."

Even though the words were meant to be friendly and comforting his face was stony.

"If it makes you more comfortable I could go-" Esme added.

"Thank you but no, I would actually prefer Emmett and Rosalie's company."

"Pleases, call me Rose." She gave me a half smile and I returned the gesture.

That was how I came to be in the middle of the forest with two Cullens.

* * *

**A/N BANNANANANANANANA NANANANANANANA BATKAM. Sup party people. Hows your day been. I'm so happy to have finished this chapter. Now I've got the summer I'm trying to get a few chapters in before the new school year.**

**Now if you lovely folks could do me a favor and post me a review I'd be much abliged. **


	6. Angry AN

**I was actually working on a chapter for this story but I have lost it :O**

**I CAN NOT FIND IT! IT WAS LIKE 4000 WORDS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. SO FRUSTRATION, MUCH ANGST.**

**Anywho, so while I mourn this chapter I will be attempting to reconstruct it to the best of my ability. Sorry guys. :/**


End file.
